Bir liminal'in Türkiye'de geçen hikayesi
by walrusbaptisus13
Summary: Mahir,21 yaşında bir Dragonewt ve onun kankası Ferdi, 22 yaşında bir hippi. Onları birleştiren kader acaba onlara neler hazırladı? Başlarına gelen ilginç olaylar silsilesini hep birlikte inceleyelim...


**Yayınlanmış ilk Türkçe Monmusu Fanfiction'ı karşınızda! Bu fanfiction'ın doğuşu Fanfiction sitesinin Monmusu filtresine baktığımda hiç Türkçe eser olmadığını görmemle oldu. Olayları olabildiğince ilginç tutmaya çalışacağım.**

 _ **İtalik yazılar düşünceleri belirtir.**_

 **Kalın yazılar yazarın notlarını belirtir.**

Bölüm 1-Gülen Gözler

Saat 10.07. Ferdi yeni uyanmış, uzun kıvrık saçlarını taramış ve üzerini giymişti. Temiz hava almak için camı açtı ve dışarıya baktı. Beş dakika kadar sonra siyah bir hükümet aracının evinin önünde durduğunu gördü.

Bay Sebastian'ın geleceğini biliyordu ancak bugünün sabahı geleceğini bilmiyordu. Bugün günlerden Salı'ydı. Arabadan inen kişiyi dikkatle süzdü. Bu kişi saçları sağa yatık, bıyıklı, gözlüklü ve elliye merdiven dayamış biriydi.

 _Lan bu bizim Bakkal Hayri abiye benziyor ya… Sebastian denen herif bu mu?_

Kapının çalınmasıyla Ferdi kendine geldi ve aşağıya inip kapıyı açtı. Adı Sebastian olan biriyle ilk defa karşılaştığı için gergindi.

"M-Mister Sebas-"

"Ferdi- Ateş siz misiniz? Buraya Türler Arası Kültürel Değişim Programı hakkında konuşmak için geldim."

 _Neden durakladın ki?_

"Evet, benim."

Türler Arası Kültürel Değişim Programı. "Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program"ın tercümesi. Evet, Ferdi kısaca TAKDP'ye kayıt oldu ve bir süre bekledi. Malum Türkiye'de işler çok yolunda gittiği için bu bir 2 buçuk ayı falan sürdü. Hâlbuki Ferdi için 2 buçuk ay bile erken idi, Nitekim Ferdi, Bay Sebastian'ın en erken 5 ay sonra geleceğini düşünmüştü. Ferdi, Bay Sebastian'ın verdiği kâğıda baktı. Kâğıdın başlığında TAKDP akrostiş halinde yazılmıştı. Ve iç işlerine bağlı olduğu için birkaç siyasal amblem vardı. Ferdi tek kaşını kaldırarak düşündü.

 _Bu nasıl kâğıt lan? Parti katılım formu gibi bu!_

Bay Sebastian'a bakıp "içeri geçiniz." dedikten sonra birlikte salona geçtiler. Ferdi kâğıdın parti formu olduğuna iyice inanmıştı. Sonra birden Bay Sebastian'a sordu. "Bu form ne için gerekli? Ben zaten onaylanacak şeyleri iç işleri ile görüşmüştüm."

Bay Sebastian gözlüğüyle uğraşırken "Ekine bakarsanız ne için olduğunu daha iyi anlarsınız." dedi.

Ferdi kâğıdın ekine baktığında bu ekin bir liminale (İnsan olmayanlar, insan dışı ırklar… Nasıl anlatayım… Zaten biliyorsunuzdur. ) ait olduğunu anladı. Bu liminal bir Lizardman ( Ana seride Draco var ya, işte onun türü. Basit olarak "Kanatlı Reptilian" diyebiliriz. ) idi ve şaşırtıcıdır ki, kendisi erkekti. Evet, erkek. Şaşırtıcı, çünkü liminallerde erkek cinsiyeti oldukça azdır. Mesela Harpyler ve Lamialar sadece dişi cinsiyete sahiptirler. Ancak diğer liminal ırklarda erkek cinsiyeti vardır. Bu liminalin adı Mahiro'ydu. Ancak kendisi Türkiye'de doğduğu için Türkiye de Mahir olarak biliniyordu.

Doğum yeri… Antalya? Yaşı… 21. Vay be! Ferdi ile neredeyse aynı yaşta. Ferdi 22'sine Nisan'ın 16'sında girmişti. Mahiro'nun kâğıdına tekrar bakarak geçmişini okudu. 10 yıldır Japonya'da yaşıyormuş. Türkiye'nin Türler arası Kültürel Değişim Programı'yla o zamanlar alakası olmadığı için babası onu yasadışı bir şekilde Japonya'ya göndermiş.

 _Hayatı kurtulsun diyedir herhalde… Ne kadar malafatlı bir baba…_

Böylece Mahiro, 10 yıl sonra bir yolunu bulup resmi olarak Türkiye'ye gelmenin peşine düşmüş. Ve Ferdi sayesinde bu hayal gerçekleşecek. Öyle umuyoruz… Türkiye bu Programa katılan son ülkelerden biri olduğu için diğer ülkelerde insan-liminal evliliği dahi yasallaşmış olsa bile Türkiye'de yasalar daha yeni tamamlanmıştı. Ve "Kendimize bakamıyoz bir de liminale mi bakacaz?" zihniyeti sayesinde Liminal nüfus sıralamasında Kuzey Kore'nin bir üstündeyiz. Afrika bile oldukça uyum sağlamıştı. O fakirlik ve açlığa rağmen nasıl başardılar, orası ayrı bir konu. Şu anki konuya dönersek Bay Sebastian, Ferdi'nin düşüncelere daldığını anlayıp onu rahat bırakmıştı. Ferdi bir süre düşünüp "Şimdi ne yapmalı?" dediğinde Bay Sebastian "Bundan sonrası sizin tercihinize kalmış. Cayma hakkınız var, ancak bir kez imza atarsanız… Bunun geri dönüşü oldukça ağrılı olur."

"Hangi anlamda?"

"Siyasi ve ekonomik anlamda sıkıntıya girersiniz. İleriki zamanlarda caymak isterseniz büyük bir miktar tazminata çarptırılabilirsiniz."

Ferdi bir süre düşünüp yüzünde garip bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi.

"Ben bu kumara varım!"

Bay Sebastian gülümsedi ve imzalanacak yerleri gösterdi. Ferdi imzaladıktan sonra Bay Sebastian evraklarla birlikte evden çıktı. Kapıdayken Ferdi'ye döndü. "Ev sahipliği yapacağınız "öğrenci" ile Pazar günü tekrar geleceğim."

"Bekliyor olacağım."

Bay Sebastian gittikten sonra önce kapıyı sonra eliyle yüzünü kapattı.

 _Adam benden güzel Türkçe konuşuyormuş! Adımı söylemese ben İngilizce kaptırıp gidecektim…_

"Neyse, bir şeyler yapalım bari" deyip kendine bir kahvaltı hazırladı ve evden çıktı…

Ertesi günlerde diğerleri gibi az çok monoton geçti, ta ki Pazar günü gelene kadar. Saat sabahın 8'iydi. Ferdi kapının tıklamasıyla uyandı. Geceleyin gergin ve heyecanlı olduğu için geç uyuyabilmişti. Ferdi olayı hatırlayınca birden yataktan fırladı, üzerini giyindi ve aşağı indi. Bay Sebastian yanında Mahiro ile birlikte duruyordu. Ve epik Türk zihniyeti, sokaktaki herkes bu üçlüye bakıyordu. Ferdi onları çabucak içeri aldı ve kapıyı kilitledi. Mahiro'ya bakarak "Buranın insanı böyle cahildir. Zamanlı alışırsın." dedi. Bay Sebastian ikiliyi tanıştırdıktan sonra çıkarken kapıdan içeri bakarak "Ve son bir şey…" Mahiro ve Ferdi Bay Sebastian'a baktılar. Bay Sebastian gülümseyerek "Yasadışı ilişki kurmanız yasak!" dedi ve çıktı. Mahiro bunu diyeceğini zaten biliyordu. Japonya'da bunun gibi uyarılara çok sık rastlamıştı. Ancak zavallı Ferdi hazırlıksızdı. Bir anlığına dondu ve söylendi.

"Ne diyor lan bu herif?"

Ferdi'nin tepkisi Mahiro'nun komiğine gitmişti. Mahiro gülümsedi. Ferdi Mahiro'ya dönerek, "Mahiro'ydu, değil mi?". Mahiro başını eğerek "Mahiro evet, ancak Türkiye sınırları içerisinde Mahir olarak bilinirim."

"Yani burada tanıdıkların var öyle mi, Mahir?"

"Az çok,"

Ferdi Mahir'i baştan aşağı süzdü. Yanakları Siyah pullarla kaplıydı. Kırmızı yırtıcı gözlerine sahipti. Kulakları Lamialar ile aynıydı. Saçı koyu kırmızıydı ve sırtındaki siyah kanatları ceketinden belli oluyordu. Kuyruğu da siyahtı. Aynı şekilde Mahir de Ferdiyi baştan aşağı süzdü. Ense hizasındaki kumral, kıvırcık saçları, kırmızı desenli gömleği ve beyaz çizgili siyah pantolonuyla nadir rastlanan biriydi. Gerçi Ferdi, Mahir'e kuzeni Draco'yu hatırlatıyordu. Ferdi incelemesini tamamladıktan sonra sağ tarafındaki duvar saatine baktı. Saat 8.17 olmuştu, elini cebine attı.

"Aç olduğunu varsayıyorum, Mahir."

"… Aslında evet."

"Önce mutfağa gidelim o zaman."

Saat 10 olmuştu. Ferdi Mahir'e az çok evi göstermişti. Mahir için bu ev küçük ve oldukça eskiydi. Ancak o da Türkiye'deki ekonomik durumu bildiği için bu ev beklediğinden daha iyiydi. Özellikle tek başına yaşayan bir genç için.

Mahir Ferdi'nin odasına girdi, Ferdi yeni dostuna seslendi.

"Eee Mahir, burası da benim odam."

Evin en eski yeri burası olmalıydı. Çünkü duvarlar 70'lerden kalma duvar kâğıtlarıyla kaplıydı, ancak garip olan şey… Yepyeniydiler. Bu ev geçmişten gelen bir yer miydi acaba? Ferdi'nin görünüşü ve huyları olsun, 2 saat dahi olmadan Ferdi'nin eskiye ne kadar sevdalı olduğunu anlamıştı bile. Ferdi'nin küçücük bir yatağı vardı. Yatağının yanın uzun bir masa ve masanın üzerinde küçük bir pikap vardı. Ancak bu oldukça küçük olduğu için Mahir bunun bir pikap olduğunu anlayamadı. Ferdi'ye sordu. "Bu bir pikap herhalde?" Ferdi işaret ettiği tarafa bakıp cevap verdi. "Evet dostum. O bir Nevtron marka Türk pikabı." Pikabın yanında bir de kocaman bir çanta vardı. Ancak bu çanta fazla kalın ve kareydi. Bunun ne olduğuna anlam veremedi. Radyo dese kablosu yoktu. Merakına yenik düşerek sordu. "Peki, bu çanta nedir?" Ferdi cevap verdi. "Gramofon. His Masters Voice, Amerikan malı, 1923 yapımı." Mahir şaşırdı. Gramofon hala kullanılıyor muydu? Teknoloji bu kadar ilerlemesine rağmen, hala 20. yüzyıl teknolojisi mi tercih ediliyordu? "Ferdi-san, sizce-" Mahir hala Japon eklerini kullanıyordu. Ferdi bunu fark etti. "Ferdisan? Sadece Ferdi." Mahir bir an kızardı. "Pardon. Ağız alışkanlığı... Bu eski şeyleri seviyor musunuz diye soracaktım." Ferdi gülümsedi "Mahir, bana sizli bizli konuşma. Biliyorsun burası Türkiye. En samimi insanları burada bulabilirsin." "Doğru diyorsun. Ama elden ne gelir ki? Ev kuralları." Ferdi devam etti. "Neyse sorunu cevabı şu ki, sevmiyorum." Mahir "Haklıydım" diye düşündü. Ancak Ferdi Mahir'e bakarak "Onlar için bitiyorum." Deyince Mahir bir anlığına afalladı. Demek hala insanlar böyle şeyleri tercih ediyorlardı. Gerçi bu şaşırtıcı değildi. Tokyo'da ev sahibiyle dolanırken bir plak mağazasının ağzına kadar dolu olduğunu görmüştü. Hatta bir keresinde televizyonda en yüksek ses kalitesinin plaklarda olduğu ile ilgili bir tartışma bile çıkmıştı. Ferdi düşüncelere daldığını görüp Mahir'e seslendi.

"Mahir, benden bahsettiğimiz yeter. Şimdi biraz senin hikâyeni duyalım. Bana Japonya'nın nasıl olduğundan biraz bahset." Mahir önce yere sonra arkasına baktı. Arkasındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Ferdi devam etti.

"Orada tanıdıkların var mı? Japonya da?"

"Evet var. Kuzenim Draco. O, Kimihito Kurusu adındaki bir adamın yanında kalıyordu. Ben de bir süre onlarla kaldım."

 _Japon adları gerçekten garip…_

"Ayrıca bir süre memurluk yaptım. MON adında bir devlet kurumu vardı. Orada 3-4 yıldır çalıştıktan sonra buraya geldim."

"Çalışmana gerek var mıydı peki?"

"Ne anlamda?"

"Bilirsin, Türkiye harici her ülkede devlet liminallere yardım etmiyor mu?"

"Evet öyle. Sadece liminallere ait bir apartman kompleksi oluşturmuşlardı. Yanlış hatırlamıyorsam 5 katlı ve 455 odalıydı."

"Herhangi bir para alıyorlar mıydı?"

"Çalışmayandan almıyorlardı, ancak onlar da her istediklerini alamıyorlardı."

"Çalışanlar?"

"Toplam vergi vardı. Aldığımız ücretten kesiliyordu. İçinde barınma ve yiyecek gibi giderleri de barındırıyordu. Benim maaşımın %30'u bu vergiye gidiyordu."

"Geri kalanı ise cep, he?"

"Tercihe bağlı, mesela ben bir banka hesabı açıp bütün paramı oraya yatırdım."

Ferdi bir an düşündü.

 _Bundan sonrası özel bilgiye girer en iyisi ne kadar olduğunu sormayayım…_

"Neyse parayı falan boş verelim, bana insanlardan bahset."

"Genelde misafirperverler."

"Burada da öyleler. Biraz açar mısın?"

"Mesela orada çoğu insan yolunda durduğu için özür diler."

"Burada "Niye bana çarpıyon?!" diye dalarlar."

"İstemediğin şeyleri yapmazlar mesela."

"Ooo. Bak bu iyi işte. Hâlbuki burada insanlar hep kendini düşünüyor."

"Öyle yani… Japonya oldukça güzel bir yer. Türkiye devletinin bu konuda umursamaz olduğunu görüyorum. Bir de verdikleri bu eve bakınca-"

"Kardo. Burası benim kendi evim."

"HAİ? Burası devletin verdiği ev değil miydi?"

"Devlet kime beleş ev veriyor ki?"

"Japonya da öyle!"

"Deme lan! Burada her şeyi bize kitliyorlar!"

Mahir derin bir nefes aldı.

"Üzgünüm… Bu evin senin olduğunu düşünmemiştim."

"Sorun değil dostum, dediğin doğru. Bu ev 1973'ten kalma."

Ferdi 4 yıldır, Eskişehir'e, İnönü'ye geldiğinden beri bu iki katlı evde yaşıyordu.18 yaşında bu evi satın almıştı.

Mahir evi inceledi.

"Sanıyorum aileniz bugün evde değiller."

Ferdi kahkahasını tutamadı.

"Ne oldu Ferdi?"

"Ahaha. Ben 4 yıldır yalnız yaşıyorum. Aslında bizim aileden hiç kimse aynı yerde durmaz. Bizim sülalemiz dünyaya yayılmıştır. Dünyanın her yerinde Ateş soyadına sahip biri vardır."

"Ciddi misin?"

"Bak şimdi, Babam Azerbaycan'da, Annem Fransa'da, Amcam Hollanda'da

Dayım İsviçre'de, Kardeşim Amerika'da. Geri kalan sülaleyi bilmiyorum, ama bir ben Türkiye'deyim."

"Bu ikinci adını açıklıyor…"

"İkinci adım mı? Ha evet, Ferdi Maksim Ateş, adım bu. Babam sağ olsun bana Rus adı da vermiş."

"Sadece senin adın böyledir herhalde?"

"Yok be, Kardeşimin ki Tayfun Vladov, Annemin adı Meryem Odesa, babamın ki İbrahim- Andryev'di, herhalde."

"Herhalde?"

"Babamı 2 yıldır görmüyorum. Pek emin değilim. Her neyse, bizim aile böyle işte, tam Türk değiliz."

"İlginç."

"Öyle. Babaannem Rus'muş. Babam öyle diyor. Anneannem ise İstanbul köylüsüymüş. Peki ya seninkiler?"

"Bildiğim tek şey Antalya'da doğduğum."

"Nasıl yani? Babanın adını bilmiyor musun?

"Yüzünü bile hatırlamıyorum."

"Hastir lan! O kadar mı ayrısınız!"

"Ne yazık ki öyle,"

"Neyse bardağın dolu tarafına bak. Türkiye'de çürüyeceğine hayatın kurtulsun diye seni Japonya'ya göndermişler."

"Orası da doğru,"

"Merak etme dostum! Kader illa ki sizi birleştirir."

 _Öyle olur umarım._

"Neyse karamsarlığı bırakalım. Saat 11'e geliyor. Ben Merkeze gidiyorum, geliyor musun? Ayrıca sana etrafı gösteririm.

"Boş boş oturmaktan iyidir."

Mahir de çıktıktan sonra Ferdi kapıyı kilitledi. Sonra Mahir ve Ferdi, UFO gören masum şehirlilerin bakışları arasında 1980 model Mercedes'e binip yola çıktılar. Bu sırada Mahirin aklına bir soru takıldı.

"Ferdi. Kimse bize bakmıyor. Hâlbuki az önce-"

"Siyah filmler sağ olsun. Böyle bir durumun olabileceğini düşünmüştüm, ve haklı çıktım."

"Benim için mi yaptın?"

"Tabi len! Senden başka kimin için yapacaktım?"

Mahir dışarı baktı. Yüzünde mutluluk emsali bir gülümseme vardı. Ferdi kafasını çevirmeden ona baktı.

 _Sanırım eğlenceli ve güzel zamanlar bizi bekliyor Reptilian dostum…_

 **İlk bölüm bitti. Her ne kadar Monster Musume (Canavar Kız) Fiction'ı olsa da, 2 erkeğin yaşamı daha samimi ve eğlenceli olur diye düşündüğüm için böyle yazmaya karar verdim (Türk'üz ne de olsa!). Ve şimdiden söyleyeyim erotizm, +18 vs. olmayacak. Hayal kırıklığına uğradığınızı biliyorum, ancak bu fiction komedi ve eğlence ağırlıklı olacak. Ben yazarken gayet eğlendim. Umarım siz de bu beklenmeyen olaylar silsilesini okurken sıkılmamışsınızdır. Öneri ve şikâyetiniz varsa, veya herhangi bir hata görürseniz bildiriniz. Diğer bölümde görüşmek üzere, Sayounara!**

 **-Walrus**


End file.
